


Czaszka, świece i rododendrony

by Etincelle



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Albo i nie, Case Fic, Community: Mirriel, Kryminal, M/M, Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni, Pre-Slash, Skumbrie w tomacie, Zagadki, Zaginiona czaszka, latka, zagadeczki, zagadunie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Tomasz i panna Monika zostają wysłani do Kudowy Zdrój na poszukiwanie skradzionej czaszki bezimiennego Tatara. Nie mają żadnego punktu zaczepienia, z każdym dniem sprawa staje się coraz bardziej tajemnicza, a w tym wszystkim pojawia się jeszcze Waldemar Batura...





	

_Od tamtych dni minęło kilka lat. Teraz uzyskałem zgodę, aby ujawnić prawdę, nie podając jednak dokładnych nazwisk i miejscowości._  
_Cóż dodać do tej historii? Wkrótce prasa zachodnioniemiecka przyniosła informacje o aresztowaniu Buchera i grupy Niewidzialnych we Frankfurcie. (…) Co do Waldemara Batury — to przez jakiś czas odnosił się do mnie bardzo podejrzliwie, aż w końcu napisał do Marczaka obszerny memoriał, w którym powiadamiał go, że jestem na usługach Niewidzialnych. Marczak odpisał mu uprzejmie, że owszem — współpracowałem z nimi, ale już przestałem._ *  
  


# ***

  
  
— Mam szukać czaszki? — upewnił się Tomasz po raz szósty. — Czaszki nikomu nieznanego Tatara?  
Dyrektor Marczak wymamrotał coś — sądząc po minie — niepochlebnego, ale panna Monika nie zamierzała się hamować.  
— Skoro czaszka została skradziona — prychnęła z irytacją — Tatar musiał być znaczącą postacią. Pozostaje dowiedzieć się dlaczego.  
— Błyskotliwe — wyrwało się Tomaszowi mimowolnie. — Ciekawe tylko, jak mamy tego dokonać, skoro do tej pory czaszka spoczywała spokojnie w kapliczce i nikt nigdy się nią nie interesował — dodał drwiącym tonem.  
— O! A tego pan nie wie! — oburzyła się Monika. — Poza tym, kiedy raz wspominał pan o Kaplicy Czaszek, wymienił pan między innymi właśnie tę skradzioną! Może inni wiedzieli więcej i...  
— Oczywiście. Albo to po prostu głupi kawał miejscowych wyrostków.  
— Albo też pan nie może znieść, że coś mu umy…  
— Dość — przerwał zmęczonym głosem Marczak. — O czaszce trzeba się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Pojadą państwo do Kudowy i to nie podlega dyskusji. — oznajmił z taką miną, że nawet Tomasz zaniechał protestów i posłusznie skierował się do wyjścia. Dyrektor westchnął głęboko, spojrzał na pannę Monikę z czymś na kształt wyrzutu przemieszanego z ponagleniem i wreszcie z nieukrywaną ulgą zamknął drzwi za swoimi podwładnymi.  
Czasami praca z ludźmi była niewymownie męcząca.  
  
Pensjonat Nefryt mieścił się przy ulicy Zdrojowej. Monika podejrzliwie przyglądała się szarawemu budynkowi, który kiedyś najprawdopodobniej był jasnoniebieski. Wolała jednak wstrzymać się z narzekaniem. Tomasz wciąż był wściekły za zlecenie mu zadania, które uważał za niewarte zachodu — przez całą drogę burknięciami zbywał wszystkie jej próby nawiązania rozmowy.  
— Więc… od czego zaczniemy? — spytała, kiedy tylko się zakwaterowali.  
— Od Kaplicy Czaszek — mruknął Tomasz nieprzyjaźnie. — Nic innego nie mamy. I nie zdziwię się, jeśli nie będziemy mieć.  
Monika przewróciła oczami.  
— Z pana to taki pesymista. Skoro czaszkę ktoś ukradł, to…  
— Tak, tak, już to słyszałem. — Tomasz machnął ręką. — Jeżeli nie jest pani głodna, to pójdziemy natychmiast. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej.  
Park Zdrojowy wyglądał pięknie o tej porze roku. Lipcowe słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, ale na bocznych dróżkach drzewa dawały przyjemny cień. Monika z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądała się tłumom defilującym główną aleją.  
— Kuracjusze — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Tomasz. Najwyraźniej bliskość przyrody wywarła na niego kojący wpływ, gdyż wreszcie przestał się boczyć i od czasu do czasu rzucał różne uwagi a propos otoczenia.  
— Domyśliłam się — mruknęła Monika. — Ale czy oni wszyscy muszą spacerować w tym jednym konkretnym miejscu?  
— Ta aleja biegnie przez cały park, od pijalni wód mineralnych po Staw Zdrojowy, i to przy niej znajduje się większość, z braku lepszego słowa, atrakcji, które przyciągają przyjezdnych. Każdy, kto odwiedzi Kudowę, po prostu musi tę…  
Monika przewróciła oczami i przerwała Tomaszowi w pół słowa.  
— Dziękuję za wykład, ale nie to miałam na myśli — westchnęła. — Po prostu mam nadzieję, że my nie będziemy się między nimi przeciskać.  
Tomasz lekko ironicznym skrzywieniem ust skwitował jej nerwowe machnięcie ręką w stronę zaludnionej alei.  
— Przesadza pani — powiedział tylko i chwycił ją za łokieć. — Ale proszę się nie martwić. Przetniemy ją tylko i dalej pójdziemy wzdłuż stawu.  
Monika odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy przeszli na drugą stronę i na powrót znaleźli się między drzewami. Tomasz prowadził ją wąską uliczką biegnącą wzdłuż strumienia. Bliskość wody dawała niewielką ochłodę, ale po spiekocie panującej na otwartej przestrzeni wydawało im się, że trafili do raju; mimo to kiedy doszli do stawu, Monika nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku zachwytu i — nie bacząc już na irytujący ją tłum — bez namysłu podbiegła do lichej barierki.  
A było czym się zachwycać. Monika miała wrażenie, że dopiero teraz zrozumiała znaczenie słowa „sielanka” i żałowała tylko, że nie ma wystarczających umiejętności plastycznych, by to namalować. _Ach, jaki to by był piękny obraz_ , myślała, rozglądając się. _Wszystko jest takie… po prostu radosne._ I rzeczywiście, to słowo wydawało się najwłaściwszym określeniem. Na samym środku stawu biła fontanna, wokół której młodzież, ochlapując się wesoło, pływała kajakami, a nieco bliżej brzegów, w łodziach, można było dostrzec całe rodziny; dziecięcy śmiech niósł się po wodzie i Monika poczuła, że sama bezwiednie uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Wiedziona impulsem pomachała do kilkuletniego chłopca, który, stojąc w łódce, próbował sięgnąć gałęzi jednej z rosnących wzdłuż brzegów wierzb płaczących, i roześmiała się cicho, kiedy malec, pociągnięty stanowczo przez matkę, ze zdziwioną miną klapnął na tyłek.  
— Jak tu ładnie, prawda? — powiedziała, stając na murku i wychylając się nad wodę.  
— Bardzo ładnie, to jedno z najładniejszych uzdrowisk w tej okolicy — potwierdził skwapliwie Tomasz. — A jeszcze ładniej będzie, jak tylko pani spadnie — dodał na widok chyboczącej się barierki.  
Monika prychnęła, ale zeszła na dół, czym zarobiła poufałe klepnięcie od jakiejś dziewczynki.  
— Mi też mama nie pozwala tam wchodzić, jak kalmię lybki — oznajmiła mała konfidencjonalnym szeptem. — Ale pani nie ma chlebka. A tam są kaczuszki i łabędki.  
— Ano, nie mam — odparła Monika z drgającymi kącikami ust.  
— O, a to ja pani chętnie kupię — włączył się Tomasz ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. — Nie chciałaby pani nakarmić łabędków?  
Tego było dla Moniki za wiele. Parsknęła śmiechem pod pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem dziewczynki i dała się odciągnąć Tomaszowi na bok.  
— Ech, musiał pan? — spytała, kiedy przeszli po kładce na drugą stronę strumienia i ruszyli wzdłuż stawu. — Żeby z dziecka się naśmiewać…  
— Ależ ja się nie naśmiewałem z dziecka — zawołał Tomasz z miną urażonej niewinności. — Po prostu chciałem jakoś panią stamtąd wyciągnąć, przypominam, że mamy zadanie do wykonania. A jedyną alternatywą było zepchnięcie pani do wody.  
— Oczywiście. Pan też się wszystkiemu przyglądał z przyjemnością!  
— Oczywiście. Ale ja wiem, kiedy przestać. A pani, jako kobieta…  
— O nie, znowu pan zaczyna? Myślałam, że podczas rozpracowywania Niewidzialnych udowodniłam panu, że jestem przydatna!  
Tym razem to Tomasz prychnął, ale nie skomentował. Owszem, panna Monika bywała pomocna, jednakże równie często sprawiała kłopoty. Nie było sensu się nad tym rozwodzić — miała rację, roztrząsali to przy poprzedniej sprawie wystarczająco często.  
Kiedy minęli staw i skręcili w kierunku Czermnej, Monika aż zamrugała ze zdziwienia, co dało Tomaszowi zaskakująco dużo satysfakcji.  
— To… to jest dalej to miasto?  
— Teraz już tak — odparł Tomasz. — Teraz to dzielnica Kudowy, chociaż jeszcze kilka lat temu to była wieś.  
— I wciąż tak wygląda — mruknęła Monika, przyglądając się leżącym przy drodze chatom. Przy większości, co prawda, były tylko niewielkie sady czy pełne grządek ogródki, ale co jakiś czas mijali też większe pola, a ponadto na niemal każdej z działek pojawiały się zwierzęta — nie tylko psy i koty, ale także kury, kaczki, gęsi i króliki, a nawet — nieco rzadziej — krowy, konie, kozy czy świnie.  
— O. O! — zawołała Monika po chwili. — A tam mają barana!  
— Pani się zachowuje, jakby pierwszy raz była na wsi — powiedział Tomasz z wyrzutem.  
— Pewno, że nie pierwszy i pan dobrze o tym wie — burknęła urażona Monika. — Ale to dlatego, że… jeszcze kilka kroków temu byliśmy w mieście. To… to przejście jest niesamowite.  
— Niechże się pani uspokoi, zwraca pani na nas uwagę. Zresztą zaraz znajdziemy się w nieco bardziej cywilizowanej okolicy, to może się pani poprawi…  
— Ależ pan dowcipny — prychnęła Monika, chociaż poczuła się nieco głupio. Nawet jeśli była zaskoczona, to nie chciała, by pan Tomasz wątpił — a tym bardziej jawnie podważał — jej umiejętności detektywistyczne, jednak kiedy doszli do Kaplicy Czaszek, ponownie nie mogła opanować niedowierzania.  
— Taka mała? — spytała, wydymając usta.  
— Taka mała. Ale niech się pani nie zdziwi, w środku znajduje się około trzydziestu tysięcy ludzkich szczątków — czaszek i kości piszczelowych.  
— Trzydzieści tysięcy minus jeden — mruknęła Monika. — Naprawdę pan myśli, że to tylko głupi dowcip?  
— A zna pani jakiegoś ważnego Tatara, który zmarł w tej okolicy na cholerę na przełomie XVII i XVIII wieku? Albo był ofiarą wojny siedmioletniej?  
— Ale… jeżeli taki istniał, a my uznamy, że to nic ważnego, to… To jak zbrodnia doskonała, prawda? Nikt nie będzie szukał, nikt nie będzie się interesował…  
Tomasz skinął głową z namysłem.  
— Tak. Dlatego tu przyjechaliśmy. Ale jeżeli teraz niczego się nie dowiemy, to będziemy potrzebowali naprawdę dużo szczęścia, pani Moniko.  
Niestety, ich jedynym szczęściem było to, że trafili akurat na koniec oprowadzania jednej z grup i mogli natychmiast porozmawiać o skradzionej czaszce. Siostra Radosława, choć bardzo miła i — jako tutejsza przewodniczka — obeznana ze wszystkim, co dotyczyło kapliczki, nie potrafiła im pomóc.  
— Czaszka Tatara leżała tutaj, na ołtarzu — powiedziała, zapraszając ich do środka. — I właściwie wiemy tylko tyle, że w zeszły wtorek już jej nie było.  
— I siostra to zauważyła? — zapytał Tomasz.  
— Tak, ale dopiero kiedy zebrała się pierwsza grupa — odparła siostra Radosława i, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzach rozmówców, dodała: — Zazwyczaj otwieramy kaplicę z samego rana, żeby posprzątać, ale wtedy siostra Anna — to była akurat jej kolej — zachorowała, a ja przyszłam w zastępstwie za późno, by się tym zająć.  
Tomasz i Monika wymienili zamyślone spojrzenia. Niby nic, trop żaden, ale jednak… akurat kiedy doszło do kradzieży?  
— A czy wiadomo coś na temat tego Tatara?  
Siostra Radosława pokręciła głową.  
— Tutaj prawie wszystkie szczątki są bezimienne — odparła, obracając się dookoła. — A przecież to tylko część tego, co ksiądz Tomaszek zgromadził. Proszę spojrzeć — powiedziała, schylając się i otwierając klapę w podłodze. — Na górze znajduje się tylko około dziesięciu procent kości. Cała reszta jest tutaj.  
Tomasz z Moniką zajrzeli posłusznie do piwnicy. Rzeczywiście, niemal całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione czaszkami i kośćmi piszczelowymi. Nagle wyłożone nimi ściany i sufit na górze przestały robić tak wielkie wrażenie.  
Monika przełknęła ślinę.  
— A czy… czy zdarzyło się może w tym czasie coś dziwnego? Coś poza chorobą siostry Anny? — spytała.  
Siostra Radosława jakby zawahała się; przygryzła lekko wargi, rozejrzała się niepewnie dookoła, ale wreszcie wzruszyła lekko ramionami i odpowiedziała:  
— Nie… Ale… Później, już po kradzieży, dwa razy znaleźliśmy tutaj świece. Raz na ołtarzu, tu, gdzie leżała czaszka Tatara, a raz przed drzwiami, na tych schodkach.  
— Świece? — wyrwało się Monice, podczas gdy Tomasz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w siostrę.  
— Kiedy dokładnie to było?  
— Ta pierwsza pojawiła się chyba… tak, dzień po kradzieży, z samego rana, pamiętam, bo to ja ją znalazłam. A tę na schodach odkrył ksiądz Jan i to było wczoraj wieczorem. Tylko… proszę nie wiązać z tym wielkich nadziei, tu jest kapliczka i kościół… Prawdopodobnie to ktoś z przyjezdnych, może jacyś zagraniczni goście…  
Monika dalej próbowała wypytywać siostrę o świeczki i czaszkę, ale Tomasz dał za wygraną. Podszedł do ołtarza, na którym leżało jeszcze sześć czaszek, i jął oglądać go dokładnie, jednak nie znalazł nic wartego zainteresowania. Podobnie rzecz się miała z podłogą i czaszkami umieszczonymi na ścianach, które zbadał równie skrupulatnie. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Od początku wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale te świeczki… Ta sprawa naprawdę mogła przerosnąć jego umiejętności.  
Monika wydawała się jednak być odmiennego zdania. Mimo że nie uzyskała żadnych istotnych wiadomości od siostry Radosławy, przez całą drogę powrotną trajkotała radośnie, pogłębiając tylko zły nastrój Tomasza.  
— Czy pani siebie w ogóle słyszy? — burknął ten, w końcu doprowadzony do ostateczności. — Jakie znaki? Kto daje znaki świecą w kapliczce bez okien? Pani naprawdę powinna…  
— Aha! Wiedziałam, że pan to powie! — zawołała Monika triumfalnie. — Drugą świeczkę postawił już na schodkach! Pewnie się zorientował i…  
— I tylko czekać, aż zorientuje się, że istnieje coś takiego jak wiatr i zamiast świeczek zacznie palić ogniska — powiedział zgryźliwie Tomasz.  
— A siostra Anna? — spróbowała z innej strony Monika. — Czy to nie dziwne, że choruje akurat wtedy, kiedy znika czaszka? Może jest w zmowie ze złodziejem, w końcu kaplica jest zamykana, więc ten potrzebowałby klucza! Załóżmy, że jako pracownica kaplicy odkryła jakoś tożsamość Tatara… I teraz te świece… Są zostawiane tak blisko, bo ona nie może zwracać na siebie uwagi, oddalając się stąd… I może jeszcze…  
— Pani Moniko, na litość boską! Oczywiście, siostra Anna jest w zmowie z siostrą Radosławą, a złodziejem jest ksiądz Jan i teraz wszyscy komunikują się ze sobą za pomocą świec, żeby nikt nie podsłuchał ich rozmów! Niechże pani zacznie myśleć rozsądnie!  
— Rozsądnie… Czyli mam być ponura i wiecznie niezadowolona tak jak pan, tak? — prychnęła Monika. — Nie zamierzam siedzieć z założonymi rękami, nawet jeśli pan będzie miał ciągle muchy w nosie. Lepiej się mylić niż nic nie robić.  
— Cudownie. Więc skoro pani jest tak zaangażowana, to niech pani zacznie poszukiwania Tatara, który był na tyle ważną personą, że znalazł się amator jego szczątków, a jednocześnie na tyle nieistotną, że leżał tu od jakichś dwóch wieków i nikt nawet nie znał jego tożsamości. Albo niech się pani pogodzi z tym, że nie wszystkie zadania kończą się spektakularnymi sukcesami.  
Monika łypnęła na Tomasza nieprzyjaźnie.  
— A żeby pan wiedział, znajdę go — oświadczyła z mocą. — Znajdę.  
Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Tym razem nawet Monika nie próbowała nawiązywać rozmowy, a kiedy Tomasz zajrzał do jej pokoju, by zaproponować wyjście na późny obiad, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego podwładna właśnie szykowała się do wyjścia.  
— Idę do biblioteki — mruknęła w odpowiedzi na jego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
— O tej porze?  
— Ta w pijalni jest jeszcze otwarta — odparła, rzucając w Tomasza przewodnikiem turystycznym. — Od czegoś muszę zacząć, a i tak nie mamy teraz żadnych planów. Oczywiście poza jedzeniem — dodała z ironią.  
Tomasz machnął lekceważąco ręką i wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Przyzwyczajenie kazało mu śledzić pannę Monikę, ale oparł się pokusie. Zamiast tego zjadł szybki obiad i wreszcie, nie mogąc doczekać powrotu koleżanki, udał się na wieczorny spacer. Zawsze lepiej myślało mu się na łonie natury, toteż zdecydowanym krokiem przeszedł przez park i skierował się na Górę Parkową; dopiero w Altanie Miłości zrobił sobie krótką przerwę. Choć niewielka, altana stanowiła świetny punkt widokowy i Tomasz z prawdziwą przyjemnością pozwolił sobie zapomnieć na chwilę o czaszce i świecach, oddając się obserwowaniu panoramy miasta w świetle zachodzącego słońca.  
Naraz drgnął. Dopadło go nieodparte poczucie, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się szybko, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł; mimo to wrażenie nie mijało. Potrząsnął głową. _To tylko cienie_ , pomyślał. Rzeczywiście, dopiero co zapadł zmierzch, ale w lesie było już niemal zupełnie ciemno. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości dziwiąc się napięciu, które zaczął odczuwać w mięśniach, i wreszcie, kiedy już prawie przekonał samego siebie, że to wszystko tylko mu się wydawało, usłyszał trzask gałązki. Natychmiast wyskoczył z altany i, biegnąc nieledwie, ruszył wzdłuż zbocza. Po chwili zszedł ze ścieżki, ale kiedy zaczął przedzierać się między drzewami, hałas zaczął narastać. Tomasz zamarł. Czyżby ta sprawa była poważniejsza, niż mu się zdawało? Przywarł do drzewa i czekał. Dziwne szelesty dochodziły z coraz mniejszej odległości. Brzmiały, jakby ktoś szedł… biegł… I nagle Tomasz opadł na kolana i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Jakieś piętnaście metrów przed nim przebiegło stado saren. Pokręcił głową. Mógł jedynie pomstować na swoją głupotę. Albo zrzucić wszystko na zbyt bogatą wyobraźnię. Ale żeby on, stary koń, reagował jak panienka z miasta? Przecież gdyby panna Monika zrobiła coś takiego, nie zostawiłby na niej suchej nitki. A Winnetou… O, ten by sobie dworował do końca życia.  
Tomasz westchnął i zadowolony, że przyjaciel nie był świadkiem jego wyczynu, wrócił na ścieżkę i chcąc zobaczyć jeszcze stary, nieużywany już ewangelicki kościółek, przeszedł przez cmentarz. Większość grobów była w opłakanym stanie; wszystkie częściowo porośnięte mchem, niektóre zapadnięte i z połamanymi płytami. Tomasz pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Brak poszanowania kultury i zabytków to jedno, ale doprowadzenie miejsca spoczynku wielu ludzi do takiego stanu… To już nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Rozmyślając jednocześnie nad przemijaniem i ludzką głupotą, podszedł do pomnika Wandy von Boddien — jedynego, który przetrwał we w miarę przyzwoitym stanie, chociaż nie uniknął bezmyślnej twórczości — pochylił się, by w nikłym świetle księżyca odczytać pokrywające go bazgroły i przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch po prawej stronie. Powoli podniósł się i obrócił. Na wprost niego, w miejscu, w którym on sam ukrywał się chwilę wcześniej, stał jakiś mężczyzna. Stał i wyraźnie go obserwował.  
_A jednak się nie myliłem_ , pomyślał Tomasz mimowolnie. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nieznajomy nie zamierza go zaatakować — przynajmniej nie natychmiast — poczuł, jak jego niepokój przeradza się w złość. Ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny, ale ten wyszedł na ścieżkę, wychrypiał tylko: “odpuść!” i rzucił się do ucieczki. Tomasz bez namysłu puścił się w pogoń. Gałęzie chlastały go po twarzy, co chwilę potykał się o pieńki i większe kamienie, jednak wciąż majaczyła mu przed oczami sylwetka nieznajomego. Dopiero gdy zjechał niemal pionowo w dół kamienistym zejściem przy samej altance, musiał przyznać, że poniósł porażkę. Chociaż wytężał wzrok i słuch, nie potrafił stwierdzić, w którą stronę pobiegł śledzący go mężczyzna. Dla pewności rozejrzał się jeszcze wśród najbliższych krzaków, bo w tych ciemnościach nie zauważyłby nikogo, kto kucnąłby choć parę metrów od niego, ale i to nie przyniosło rezultatu, więc Tomasz, chcąc nie chcąc, wrócił do pensjonatu.  
— Nie uwierzy pan, co się stało! — Monika wpadła do pokoju Tomasza, gdy tylko usłyszała, że ten wrócił. — O Boże, czy pana ktoś napadł? — dodała z przestrachem.  
— Tak — prychnął ten, przeglądając się w lustrze. — Drzewa. I krzaki. I kamienie.  
— O. Znowu pan się bawił w Indianina?  
— Raczej w milicjanta. Ktoś mnie śledził. Pobiegłem za nim, ale udało mu się uciec. Powiedział tylko, żebym odpuścił.  
— Odpuścił? — Monika zbladła, ale zaraz odzyskała rezon. — Ha. Przynajmniej widzi pan, że miałam rację z tą czaszką. Chociaż myślałam, że to ja pana przekonam.  
— Czyżby znalazła pani Tatara? — zakpił Tomasz.  
— Jeszcze nie. Ale nie zgadnie pan, kogo spotkałam… Waldemara Baturę!  
— Rozmawiała z nim pani?  
— Krótko. Nie wspominał o czaszce, ale co innego miałby tu robić? Przecież nie przyjechał do sanatorium. A… Ojej, a jeśli to on pana śledził? O której to było godzinie?  
Tomasz zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nie — powiedział po chwili namysłu. — To nie mógł być on. Rozpoznałbym jego głos, nawet gdyby starał się tak skrzeczeć. Ale jeśli Batura się tu pojawił…  
— Więc… jaki mamy na jutro plan? — spytała Monika, widząc, że Tomasz nie zamierza dokończyć.  
— Pani będzie nadal szukać Tatara, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy akurat w bibliotece znajdzie pani coś użytecznego. Niech pani popyta księży w kościele świętego Bartłomieja, to ten niedaleko kapliczki. Może mają jakieś zapiski księdza Tomaszka albo chociaż jakieś książki czy dokumenty, nawet współczesne.  
— A pan?  
Tomasz westchnął i spojrzał na Monikę, jakby się poddając.  
— A ja sprawdzę jeszcze raz kaplicę. Może zatrzymali te świece. Albo chociaż porozmawiam z siostrą Anną.  
Monika życzyła Tomaszowi dobrej nocy i z triumfalnym uśmiechem wymaszerowała pokoju.  
  
Tomasz chciał sprawdzić kapliczkę jeszcze przed oprowadzeniem pierwszej grupy, toteż już wczesnym rankiem dotarł na miejsce. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważył, że drzwi były lekko uchylone, ale uznał, że to jedna z sióstr musiała zacząć sprzątanie.  
— Witaj, Tomaszu — usłyszał cichy głos, gdy tylko przekroczył próg.  
— Waldek — odparł sucho, szybko opanowując zaskoczenie. — Co ty tu robisz?  
— A jak myślisz? — Batura leniwym krokiem przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak Tomaszowi nie umknęło nerwowe drgnienie ust i pewne napięcie w okolicach ramion dawnego kolegi.  
— Co tam chowasz? — spytał surowo, kiedy zorientował się, że Waldemar nieprzypadkowo trzyma ręce założone na plecach; ukrywał coś w dłoniach, wyraźnie starając się udawać, że jest inaczej. — Waldek…  
— Cicho!  
— Co? Przestań się wygłu…  
— Nie, tam ktoś jest — syknął z naciskiem Batura.  
Tomasz zaczął nasłuchiwać. Rzeczywiście, zza drzwi dobiegało jakieś dziwne szuranie, ale…  
— To pewnie zakonnice, one… — zaczął, ale Waldek zatkał mu usta ręką i popchnął na ścianę, tuż przy drzwiach.  
Czaszki boleśnie wbijały się Tomaszowi w plecy, ale Batury zdawało się to nie obchodzić; wciąż przyciskał go do ściany i miażdżył mu usta dłonią. Tomasz spróbował go odepchnąć. Waldemar naparł mocniej i, chwyciwszy wolną ręką jedną z kości, szarpnął, chcąc przyciągnąć się bliżej. Nagle usłyszeli suchy trzask; kość pękła, a Batura gwałtownie się zachwiał, co pozwoliło Tomaszowi się oswobodzić.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — burknął, machinalnie ocierając usta.  
— Zamilcz wreszcie! — warknął Waldemar z irytacją, ale było już za późno. Odgłosy z zewnątrz raptownie umilkły, a po chwili dało się słyszeć szybkie kroki.  
Obaj instynkownie wyskoczyli na dwór.  
— Tam! — Tomasz machnął ręką w kierunku cmentarza, gdzie niewysoka postać znikała właśnie za ścianą kościoła.  
— Dookoła — rzucił Waldek i pobiegł przed siebie.  
Tomasz pospiesznie ruszył wzdłuż lewej ściany kościoła. Dotarł do murowanego ogrodzenia i podciągnął się na nie, akurat by ujrzeć, jak tajemnicza postać przeskakuje przez barierkę po drugiej stronie, po czym zbiega w dół ulicy. Niemal w tej samej sekundzie zza kościoła wybiegł Batura. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na twarz Tomasza, by zrozumieć, że zawiedli.  
— Wiesz, kto to był? — spytał Waldemar, kiedy Tomasz przelazł już na drugą stronę muru.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wczoraj… Nie, był niższy niż…  
Batura spojrzał na Tomasza nieufnie.  
— Właśnie. Był niski — wycedził — To mogła być kobieta… Na przykład taka Greta, jak myślisz?  
— A ty wciąż to samo. — Tomasz pokręcił głową, z trudem ukrywając rozbawienie. — Nie mam kontaktu z Gretą, odkąd wróciła do Frankfurtu. I nigdy nie byłem członkiem Niewidzialnych.  
— Marczak napisał mi w liście co innego.  
— Dyrektor Marczak ma dość… specyficzne poczucie humoru. Po prostu dworował sobie z ciebie.  
— To być może — stwierdził Batura, mrużąc oczy. — A być może oszukaliście wszystkich. I to ty, Tomaszu, ty, który zawsze byłeś…  
— Waldek… Daj spokój. To nie była Greta. Zresztą, myślę, że równie dobrze to mógł być jakiś mikrej postury mężczyzna. Całkiem zwinnie przeskoczył przez ten płot.  
Batura wzruszył ramionami; wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
— Co się stało wczoraj? — spytał po chwili drażniącej ciszy. — Od kogo ten, co tu był, jest niższy?  
— Co trzymałeś w ręce? Co wyniosłeś z kaplicy? — natychmiast odbił piłeczkę Tomasz.  
Obaj panowie przez chwilę świdrowali się wzrokiem, po czym, jak na komendę, skinęli głowami i rozeszli się w milczeniu.  
  
— Mam dla pana wiadomość! — oznajmiła od progu Monika.  
Tomasz nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad stolika.  
— Tak? Od kogo? — spytał obojętnie.  
— Od Waldemara Batury.  
— Pani się z nim zaskakująco często spotyka — zauważył zgryźliwie Tomasz.  
— O, bo ja przynajmniej działam! A pan wciąż tylko… tylko… — zaczęła z werwą, która jakby nieco sklęsła, gdy Monika zdała sobie sprawę, czym aktualnie zajmował się Tomasz. — Pan tylko dziabie nożem świeczki?  
Tomasz tylko nieuważnie skinął głową. Po spotkaniu z Waldkiem omówił z panną Moniką wszystko, co wiedzieli na temat tej sprawy. Nie było tego wiele. Skradziona czaszka bezimiennego Tatara, świece, tajemniczy Duży z zapędami do śledzenia, równie tajemniczy przykościelny Mały i — ewentualnie — chora siostra Anna. Jedynymi punktami zaczepienia wydawali się Tatar i świeczki, toteż następnego dnia Tomasz nakazał swej podwładnej kontynuować poszukiwania, a sam wybrał się ponownie na spotkanie z siostrą Radosławą, która na szczęście bez sprzeciwu oddała znaleziska.  
— Ma pan coś? — spytała panna Monika, przyglądając się pracy Tomasza z zainteresowaniem.  
— Nic. Myślałem o pani hipotezie, ale nic tutaj nie wskazuje na to, że świeczki stanowiły metodę komunikacji.  
— I dlatego pan je kaleczy?  
Tomasz przewrócił oczami.  
— Kaleczę je, bo… Pamięta pani, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, że w kaplicy nie ma okien, a na schodach ogień zostałby natychmiast zdmuchnięty przez wiatr? — Monika skinęła głową. — Kiedy szliśmy po świece, siostra Radosława powiedziała, że one nie były zapalane.  
— No to przecież o tym mówiliśmy od samego początku. Jedna zgasła, a druga… A drugiej nie było sensu zapalać w środku — powiedziała Monika i skrzywiła się sama na swoje wyjaśnienie.  
Tomasz wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty się z niej natrząsać.  
— Nie, nie były zapalane, a nie — zapalone. Zresztą proszę — Tomasz uniósł jedną ze świec — niech pani spojrzy. Knot jest nienaruszony.  
Monika przygryzła wargi.  
— Więc… Wiemy jeszcze mniej, prawda? To znaczy, dlaczego złodziej miałby wybrać akurat świeczki, jeśli nie po to, by je zapalić?  
— Wprost przeciwnie. Możemy wyeliminować zwiedzających z dziwną formą hołdu, jak przypuszczała siostra Radosława. Nikt nie postawiłby świec ot tak. Problem w tym, że naprawdę niczego w nich nie znalazłem…  
— A może to nie chodzi o zawartość? Może po prostu samo pojawienie się świecy to jakiś znak?  
Tomasz spojrzał na Monikę z uznaniem.  
— Być może. Ale w takim razie będziemy potrzebowali więcej danych. One — machnął ręką w kierunku swego dzieła zniszczenia — nam nie pomogą.  
— Może jeszcze pojawią się następne — mruknęła z nadzieją Monika. — Wracając do Batury… Prosił, żeby się pan z nim spotkał o dwudziestej drugiej w Polonii, on tam mieszka. Mówił, że ma coś ważnego, ale nie chciał powiedzieć co.  
— Powtarzałem pani tyle razy, że to niebezpieczny człowiek — burknął Tomasz, błyskawicznie tracąc humor. — A pani jak ta ćma do ognia…  
— Gdyby pan się tak nie dąsał po przyjeździe, od razu bym panu powiedziała, że się z nim na dzisiaj umówiłam!  
— Pani jest jednak jak te wszystkie bezmyślne dziewczątka. Imponuje pani wygląd i stan posiadania — prychnął Tomasz. — O, a jak jeszcze taka jakaś… Jak wy to określacie? Tajemnicza aura? O, wtedy jesteście zgubione! Co się pani nie podobało w takim, na przykład, Kędziorku?  
— Wszystko mi się podobało! Pan po prostu… Pan po prostu nic nie rozumie! — zawołała panna Monika, tupiąc nogą dla podkreślenia swoich słów, zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i postanowiła przejść do ataku: — A może pan po prostu jest zazdrosny, co?  
— Musiałbym chyba upaść na głowę — odezwał się drwiąco Tomasz. — Gdzie mi tam do Kędziorka… Nawet motocykla nie mam…  
— Och, nie o mnie — Monika uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — O… Jak to było? O kogoś przystojnego, majętnego… Ach, i oczywiście otoczonego aurą tajemniczości, koniecznie! — naigrawała się. — Gratuluję, panie Tomaszu, naprawdę świetne obserwacje — Monika skłoniła się lekko i opuściła pokój, zostawiając Tomasza w stanie całkowitego osłupienia.  
  
Wbrew swoim wcześniejszym narzekaniom Tomasz poszedł na spotkanie z Baturą z pewną niecierpliwością. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Waldek wyznaczył tak późną porę, i chociaż podejrzewał, że mogło to wynikać po prostu z przyzwyczajeń dawnego kolegi, podsycało to jeszcze jego ciekawość. Tomasz minął park — tym razem wolał trzymać się głównej ulicy — i mniej więcej na kwadrans przed dwudziestą drugą dotarł do Polonii. Objął okazały budynek taksujacym spojrzeniem i pokręcił głową z niesmakiem przemieszanym z rozbawieniem. _Cały Waldek. Nic, co nie przypominałoby pałacu, nie mogło go zadowolić_ , uznał. _Aż dziw bierze, że nie zamieszkał w Zameczku. Może mniejszy, ale nazwa jaka!_ Uśmiechając się do własnych myśli, Tomasz wszedł do obszernego hallu i skierował się do recepcji, jednak zapytany o Waldemara Baturę starszy pan powiedział tylko, że ten wyszedł, a ponadto — jeśli on tylko dobrze pamięta — wyszedł zaraz po obiedzie i nie wrócił do tej pory. Ale oczywiście on, Tomasz, może sobie spocząć na jednej z kanap, o, tam, kawałek dalej, i poczekać. Więc Tomasz, zastanawiając się w duchu, czy Waldek robi to specjalnie, żeby, na przykład, pokazać mu, że jest tylko nieistotnym punkcikiem w jakże napiętym harmonogramie, posłusznie usiadł i czekał.  
Najpierw czekał cierpliwie. Później — nieco mniej. Gdy minęła dwudziesta druga, cierpliwość zamieniła się w lekką irytację, by wreszcie, jakieś pół godziny później, wzrosnąć do stopnia zmuszającego Tomasza do natychmiastowego opuszczenia budynku. Przeszła natomiast bardzo gwałtownie w okolicach kawiarni “Kosmiczna”, czyli gdy tylko Tomasz uświadomił sobie, że Batura, jaki by nie był, zawsze zachowywał się z klasą, co oznaczało, że z reguły nawet nie spóźniał się na umówione spotkania, o niepojawianiu się na nich nie wspominając.  
Tomasz przeczesał włosy dłonią. Chciał już wrócić do pensjonatu i zaplanować w spokoju kolejne kroki, ale jeśli Waldkowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo? Co prawda uznał wcześniej, że ten mężczyzna, w rozmowie z Moniką nazwany Dużym, nie stanowi zagrożenia, ale kto wie, co mogło się stać… Tomasz westchnął z rezygnacją, ale zdecydowanie skręcił w ulicę Graniczną. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda mu się minąć park od drugiej strony i dojść na Czermną. Udało się, ale gdy dostrzegł połyskującą w świetle księżyca taflę stawu, momentalnie uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnej gwarancji na to, że znajdzie Waldka gdzieś przy Kaplicy Czaszek, nawet jeśli ten rzeczywiście wpakował się w kłopoty.  
Przeczucie go jednak nie zawiodło. Tomasz zastał uchylone drzwi do kaplicy, a gdy tylko przyzwyczaił wzrok do — o wiele głębszej niż na zewnątrz — ciemności, również Waldemara Baturę. Waldemara Baturę zakneblowanego, związanego i skulonego przed ołtarzem.  
— Ostatnio już to chyba gdzieś widziałem — mruknął bez zastanowienia Tomasz, ale natychmiast ukląkł obok mężczyzny i zaczął walczyć z węzłami. Z prowizorycznym kneblem poradził sobie bez trudu, ale rozwiązanie supłów bez światła przerastało jego możliwości.  
— Latarka, kieszeń marynarki — powiedział cicho Batura.  
Tomasz z ulgą zaczął sobie przyświecać, ale kiedy latarka zsunęła się pionowo między nogi Waldemara, oświetlając jego twarz, Tomasz poczuł ogarniające go przerażenie.  
— Waldek, na Boga, co ci się stało?! — zawołał zduszonym głosem i machinalnie przesunął palcem po podpuchniętym policzku kolegi. — Co… — Przygryzł wargi, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Czyżby ta sprawa była zupełnie inna, niż mu się wydawało? — To ten sam, co wczoraj? Mały? — spytał z zaciętą miną.  
Batura milczał dłuższą chwilę. Wpatrywał się z napięciem w twarz Tomasza, jakby czegoś szukał.  
— Nie — wychrypiał w końcu. — Ten był wyższy…  
— Duży — powiedział Tomasz, marszcząc brwi. — Co się stało?  
Batura wzruszył ramionami. Sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby nagle zrobiło mu się wszystko jedno.  
— Ja… to to znalazłem wczoraj rano — wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś zgnieciony ciemnoczerwony kwiat — a dzisiaj przy schodach leżał kolejny, co w połączeniu ze świecami… Cóż, szyfr. Chciałem obejrzeć sobie jego autorów. W poniedziałki kaplica jest zamknięta, ale ksiądz zostawił mi klucz. Jakoś… może ze dwie godziny temu wyszedłem pokręcić się trochę wokół kościoła, a kiedy wróciłem, ten… ten twój Duży — tu Batura skrzywił się wyraźnie — był już w środku. Zaskoczył mnie.  
— Więc gdzie ta druga różyczka? — spytał Tomasz podejrzliwie.  
Waldemar spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
— Tamten musiał zabrać. I to nie róża, tylko rododendron. Na jednym ze skwerów w parku jest ich pełno.  
— Nie widzę różnicy, chyba że wiesz, co on oznacza — mruknął Tomasz i nagle zerwał się na równe nogi. Wybiegł z kaplicy, a jakąś minutę później Waldemar usłyszał jego cichy, choć wyraźnie triumfalny okrzyk.  
— Co ty…  
— Świeca. Zostawił świecę — oznajmił Tomasz, ale jeżeli oczekiwał entuzjazmu, zawiódł się srodze. — Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony.  
Batura westchnął.  
— Spodziewałem się tego. Zabrał kwiat, zostawił świecę.  
— Wcześniej pojawiały się same świece.  
— Może. A może po prostu nikt na kwiaty nie zwracał uwagi. Albo może nawet każdy z nich zostawia raz jedno, raz drugie, bo każde ma inne znaczenie.  
Tym razem to Tomasz westchnął. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Batura zdążył zamknąć kaplicę i odnieść klucz. Pogrążeni każdy w swoich myślach ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Dopiero gdy Tomasz miał skręcić do wyjścia z parku, Waldemar złapał go za ramię i zapytał niespokojnym głosem:  
— Tomasz… Czy ty nie… Czy ty naprawdę nie… — Przymknął oczy i umilkł na chwilę, jakby w poszukiwaniu słów. — Niewidzialni. Nie byłeś…?  
  
Kiedy następnego wieczoru Tomasz przyszedł obserwować kaplicę, bez większego zaskoczenia przyjął fakt, że drzwi były otwarte.  
— Waldek — mruknął.  
— A już myślałem, że to mój wczorajszy przyjaciel…  
Czekali w milczeniu, jednak czas dłużył się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie, kiedy Tomasz miał już zamiar opuścić kryjówkę, usłyszeli kroki. Odruchowo przysunęli się do siebie i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Ktoś kręcił się przy kapliczce. Gdy wszedł na schody, instynktownie spięli się i mimo ciemności utkwili wzrok w klamce. Ta jednak nie poruszyła się. W końcu, po chwili wydającej się wiecznością, kroki zaczęły się oddalać. Tomasz spojrzał niepewnie na Waldemara. Ten zawahał się, ale skinął głową, i Tomasz ostrożnie wyjrzał z kapliczki. Nie dostrzegł nikogo, więc już spokojnie pochylił się i zaczął szukać znaków.  
Nagle poczuł mocne uderzenie w tył głowy i, nieco ogłuszony, upadł na kolana. Próbował się podnieść, pomagając sobie rękami, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i byłby się przewrócił, gdyby nie ktoś, kto objął go od tyłu ramionami. _Waldek_ , zamajaczyło Tomaszowi na obrzeżach świadomości. Półprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając ratunku, ale jedynym, co zauważył — co zdążył zauważyć, zanim Duży, kopnąwszy świecę, wepchnął ich do środka — był nadbiegający od strony kościoła Mały.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — spytał z przestrachem Batura, próbując zajrzeć Tomaszowi w twarz, co nie było łatwe, bo ten opierał się na nim niemal całym swoim ciężarem.  
— Jestem tylko… trochę zamroczony.  
Waldemar posadził mężczyznę pod ścianą i przeczesał mu włosy palcami.  
— Na szczęście nic — powiedział cicho. — Najwyżej będziesz miał guza.  
— Mhm. Zamknęli nas?  
— Tak. Mój klucz musiał wypaść.  
— Aha — wymruczał sennie Tomasz. — Obaj tam byli. Widziałeś?  
— Obaj — warknął z nagłą złością Waldemar, ale opanował się szybko. — Tak, widziałem. Przepraszam, czy ty właśnie szykujesz się do snu?  
— Chyba tak. A czemu pytasz?  
— Bo, wyobraź sobie, to jest moje ramię.  
— Aha.  
— Tomasz?  
— Mhm?  
— Opowiedz mi o Grecie. Wszystko.  
  
Kiedy obudzili się kilka godzin później, od światła latarki bardziej drażniący był tylko głos Moniki.  
— No proszę! Wy sobie śpicie, a ja was przyszłam ratować! — zawołała. — No, tak właściwie to pana, panie Tomaszu, bo widziałam, że pan nie wrócił. Widzieliście tych od czaszki? Co się stało? No, proszę mówić!  
Tomasz i Waldemar westchnęli unisono.  
  
Kiedy Waldemar odprowadził Tomasza i Monikę do pensjonatu, natychmiast wrócił do kaplicy. Otworzył klapę, położył się i długim kijem zaczął rozgarniać czaszki leżące przy bocznej ścianie. Wreszcie jego oczom ukazał się płócienny worek; zahaczył o niego i, manewrując ostrożnie kijem, wyciągnął na górę, po czym scyzorykiem przeciął zabezpieczającą go dratwę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. A potem ułożył czaszkę na ołtarzu.  
_Wyszło idealnie_ , pomyślał, wyrzucając klucz do stawu. _Naprawdę idealnie._  
  
Kiedy Monika znalazła w umówionym miejscu kartkę od Waldemara, nie posiadała się z oburzenia. Nawet nie podziękował za pomysł! A przecież ona od samego początku tak mu kibicowała! Owszem, miała też swoje powody, i tak, cóż, może rzeczywiście powinna lepiej ukrywać to wszystko przed Kędziorkiem albo przynajmniej przekonująco wyjaśnić te wspólne wyjazdy z Tomaszem i świeczkowo-rododendronową korespondencję z Waldemarem, ale, na litość boską… Wszystko ułożyło się po myśli Batury!  
  
Kiedy Marczak otrzymał telegram od Moniki — w którym informowała go, że sprawa załatwiona, bo pewna osoba, którą oboje dobrze znają, na pewno prędzej czy później zgodzi się przejąć jej posadę, w związku z czym ona, Monika, bardzo prosiłaby o to rozwiązanie umowy bez okresu wypowiedzenia, a także, oczywiście, o piękne referencje — westchnął tylko. Nie tak się umawiali. Miała znaleźć natychmiastowe zastępstwo, chociaż… Może wizja Tomasza uganiającego się za przypadkową czaszką była warta pójścia na jakiś kompromis? Będzie musiał to jeszcze przemyśleć. Ech, naprawdę praca z ludźmi bywała niewymownie męcząca.  
  


# ***

  
  
_Aha, jeszcze jedno. Monika wyszła za mąż za Kędziorka i ma już dwoje uroczych dzieci. Tak jest zajęta ich wychowywaniem, że rozstała się z posadą. (…) Ale właśnie dziś wniesiono drugie biurko do mego pokoju…*_  
…a ja mogłem być tylko dumny ze swojej przenikliwości i po raz kolejny pogratulowałem sobie w duchu, że w odpowiednim czasie wspomniałem pannie Monice o Kaplicy Czaszek.  
  
*Fragmenty z książki "Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni".

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N, również na temat prompta** : well, ten fik miał wyglądać trochę inaczej. Znaczy, poważniejszy być jakby. A potem trafiłam na prompta Anat (niżej) i, ee... No, jakoś tak za wesoło mi się zrobiło. ;p  
>  **Inspiracja skumbriowo-nastrojowa:** K. Wierzyński, Zielono mam w głowie.  
>  **Inspiracja nieco bardziej merytoryczna:**  
>  "Śmieszniejszego cóż być może,  
> Jak gdy zwodzić chce zwiedziony!"  
> A. Fredro, _Zemsta_  
>  **Beta:** SzmaragDrac
> 
>  **Przewodnik turystyczny:**  
>  Tu spali Pan Samochodzik i Monika ---> [Nefryt](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/514/514798.jpg) (zdjęcie z czasów odpowiednich)  
> A tu się działy prawie wszystkie Dramatyczne Wydarzenia ---> [Kaplica Czaszek](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/481/481097.jpg) (zdjęcie z czasów odpowiednich)  
> Stąd Tomasz podziwiał zachód słońca ---> [Altana Miłości ](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/213/213820.jpg)(zdjęcie z czasów odpowiednich)  
> A to chciał zobaczyć w drodze powrotnej ---> [kościół ewangelicki](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/177/177345.jpg) (zdjęcie sprzed 10 lat)  
> Ale tu ktoś na niego wyskoczył ---> [pomnik Wandy von Boddien](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/241/241045.jpg) (zdjęcie obrzydliwie współczesne)  
> Tu spał Batura <3 ---> [Polonia](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/229/229773.jpg) (zdjęcie z czasów odpowiednich)  
> A to, ee... zostało po prostu wspomniane ---> [Kosmiczna](http://fotopolska.eu/foto/238/238482.jpg) (zdjęcie z czasów odpowiednich)  
> A już tak na marginesie, stąd kradli ---> [rododendrony](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/09/3d/33/af/park-zdrojowy.jpg) (zdjęcie obrzydliwie współczesne)


End file.
